


WHAT FUTURE TELLS

by lostinarthdal



Category: ITZY (Band), MIDZY
Genre: AU, F/M, Yuna - Freeform, itzy - Freeform, shin yuna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinarthdal/pseuds/lostinarthdal
Summary: Life can be really a savage, of course a sweetheart sometimes. The scariest part is, you don't know when life decides to turn everything upside down.





	WHAT FUTURE TELLS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story to be uploaded here! Actually this is an au. Criticisms are well come, help me improve through your feedbacks!

This is an AU wherein Yuna, I must say, is someone who have a pretty visage yet has a bad case of inferiority complex. She’s often the target of tease and bullying on their class. She never fights back, and she never said something to the teachers and even her parents. She never had friends, she never had someone who would take her side or protect her. She endured all the pain, she faced all the prejudices and bullying they do to her alone. Until one day, she met someone who really turned her world upside down.

His approach was rather smooth and unexpected. He offered help then later joined the crowd on making fun of her. He was able to get her with sweet words and left her hanging afterward. Yuna once thought, was she a villain on her past life and has offended a lot of people that she’s experiencing such thing as of now as a punishment?

She couldn’t understand herself though. She can actually defend and stand up for herself, but she decided to remain silent and did not bother to fight back. She’s a holder of a 9th Dan Black Belt but did not tried to use it as an excuse for self defense. She did not even try to avoid things, but she openly let people do horrible things to her.For her, the approach that Sungjin made means a lot to her. She considered him as her first ever friend. She thought his intention was pure and he really meant when he told her that she holds a special place on his heart. She was hopeful that what he showed were true that finally someone would really take her side and all.

He made her experience all first that she couldn’t imagine. First friend, yes, she was in a bliss that she thought for the rest of her high school life someone will accompany her through ups and down. First one to take her side, out of people who offended her, she thought, finally someone will tell her everything will fall back into right places. First one who made her truly happy and feel special, his gestures were new to her, yet it made her happy for once. First one who sat down with her on the cafeteria, wherein she used to eat alone or sometimes she eats on the last cubicle on the female restroom on the 3rd floor of their school building. First one to ask her out. Her first heart break. Her first ever painful experience.

It was depressing for her, as she thought with him, she’ll be able to endure more pain and face things boldly. It was painful that she couldn’t be productive anymore. It was stressing that the amount of torment that she receives before has doubled after what happened.

She lost hope on everything, she wanted to give up. She lost the motivation to continue, she wanted to escape.

She started to hate everyone who offended her, finally, she realized she has been too kind with them, and she has turned her eyes blind for a long time. She hates his existence; she wishes he would perish. But she hated herself the most, for letting people hurt and shutter her, take her happiness away and for treating her like a trash and making her feel unwanted.She endured a lot she reckoned as she was standing on the railings from their school building’s rooftop; “I want the pain to stop, I want to put everything into an end including my worthless existence.” Before she could jump from the 10-storey building, her future self appeared⸺ “You’ve come this far, do you think it is right to give up everything? You’re endured a lot I know, but don’t you think you’ll be able to feel happiness too? People will start appreciating your existence, your talents and all? They will start loving you the way you are? I know, it was painful, and you were really disheartened by the betrayal and prejudices you’ve experienced. But…do you think, taking your own life would really set you free from everything?”

Yuna, slowly stepped back and went down from the railings. Her future self again said before disappearing from her eyes, “Those people who caused you pain, someday, will ask for your forgiveness. Those people who neglected your existence, will start noticing you soon. Those people who belittled you and your capabilities, will soon realize that you are a precious gem. Him, who caused you heartbreak, will come to you and fix what has been broken. Yuna, do not give up. Eventually, the darkness you see will soon be filled with light and colors. Live your life, if you get hurt, take time to heal; if you get tired, rest.”


End file.
